


critical error

by orphan_account



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All maintenance requests regarding delicate part replacements must first be forwarded through an Operator.





	critical error

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by the strategy guide q&a question about android junk.
> 
> this is incredibly silly

YoRHa units didn’t _need_ to have the additional parts, but it was nice to; they were more combat oriented than other androids, so perhaps the humans didn’t feel the need to include them in the default designs for their bodies. At least the initial request to have them included was mostly anonymous, or at least didn’t require verification.

Except repairs to them did.

And nobody told him these things were _fragile._

_“Are you really sure?”_

_“Please, 2B, I’m not made of gla-AaAhss, you can put more weight on it-“_

_“If you’re certain.”_

_“…Ow ow OW 2B stop stop hold on a sec – “_

_“9S, did I just – “_

_“Ow, I…ugh, yeah, I think so. Dammit. Shit.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine, just…shit!”_

All in all, it was a terrible idea.

“Operator 21O to 9S.”

“Yes, operator?”

He isn’t looking at her. He is absolutely _not looking at her_ as he hears the tapping of her hands on a screen, and –

“9S, what’s this?”

His face is on fire. Why did she have to turn on visual for this call? Did she really have to do that?

“I…can’t you just forward it to maintenance? Please?”

21O sighs. “9S, we’ve been over this many times before. All requests to maintenance regarding delicate natures need to be forwarded through your operator.”

“Yeah, I know, but…look, it’s delicate in a different way this time, okay? Can you just forward it?”

“I need to authorize it before it can even leave my terminal.”

“Can you just hit the button without looking?!”

“9S.”

He looks over at 2B for help. She looks like she’s biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at him.

“Okay. Fine.”

A pause on her end as she skims over the form. He smacks his hands over his face.

“9S…?”

“You read it! Just send it!”

“Replacement parts are expensive, you know. How do you even go about shattering a - _?_ ”

“ItwasanaccidentIswear!”

He isn’t looking at her. He isn’t looking at her. He isn’t looking at her.

He hears 21O sigh. “I’ll send it, but try to be more _careful_ in the future. Understood?”

“Yes,” He moans, dragging his hands down his face. Operator 21O disconnects, and he kicks at the dirt at his feet.

2B is laughing at him openly now.

_“This is partially your fault!”_


End file.
